Nuh uh, no way
by Mystic Cat Princess
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a rich girl with an amazing voice. Natsu Dragneel is a famous singer and an equally amazing singer. What happens when Lucy signs a contract for Fairy Tail recording Studio? Will Lucy be able to handle the crazed fans plus Natsu? This is my first FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is technically my first story unless you count the story I am doing with my best friend. It is called Assassinated Love by Fantastic 4 which is a joined account with me and my best friends. **

**Anyway, please no harsh criticism about my story but if you think there is anything I can improve on then please feel free to point it out. Hope you enjoy XD.**

Lucy's P.O.V

I can't believe it. I am actually here, in front of the biggest and best recording studio in all of Japan. I had to move away from my home for this but it's totally worth it. I looked into the building through the glass doors and I could see so many famous people inside like Cana Alberona, who looks like she has drunk a bit too much alcohol but by what her reputation says, she probably has but her singing is awesome none the less. I also saw Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Loke Lion** (A/N I don't know his last name)**, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden and Juvia Lockser all chatting with each other.

The only people I didn't recognise were a group of three people, two boys and one girl who all looked thirteen. They are all about the same age. The girl had long white hair and big brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a pink dress with yellow sleeves and a pink bow at the top of her dress that stopped just above her knees **(A/N The one she wears in the episodes)**. She had pink shoes to go with her outfit. Overall, she was really cute. One of the two boys had strange blue hair and big black eyes. He was wearing a plain white shirt and black jeans with black sneakers. The second boy had black hair with black eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and green pants with black sneakers as well.

I still can't believe that I am gonna be in the same recording studio with some many famous singers. I hope I don't faint, that would be really embarrassing. I mustered up all of my courage and slowly walked inside of the building.

As soon as I walked in through the door the loud chatter turned into soft whispers. I could hear '_She's cute'_ or '_what a pretty little face she has' _from the group of boys and smiles from all the girls. I could feel my cheeks heat up slightly from all the attention.

I walked up to the front desk and the woman who was looking at me the time smiled at me

"Hello, my name is Mirajane Strauss. Welcome to Fairy Tail Recording studio. How can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"I have an appointment with Mr Makarov Dreyar" I said nervously. I was really nervous about this whole signing a contract thing.

"Please state your full name" She said, getting ready to type.

"Lucy Heartfillia" I whispered so that only she could hear. Her eyes widened at the realisation of who I am. It's not that I am ashamed of my last name it's just because I am really rich, I don't want people to think I am some spoiled brat.

"Ok, Mr Makarov's office is down the hall, second door to the right" I was carefully listening to her directions. I have a big history of getting lost so, yeah. I thanked her and headed for Mr Makarov's office.

I found the door and I was about to open it when someone had already beaten me to it. The person I was staring at was none other than Natsu Dragneel. Yup, it was _the _Natsu Dragneel. He looks the same as he does in the pictures, pink hair, onyx eyes, and his scale-like scarf only instead of his cheeky grin I have always seen; he has a frown on his face.

"Oh there you are Lucy, I was just about to send Natsu to go and find you" I looked around to see who had said that. The person speaking was either very short or invisible.

"Down here" said the same voice. I looked down to see a man in his early 80's. He was wearing an orange and blue striped shirt with matching shorts and a . . . Cat beanie? I was going to ask but I decided not to.

Natsu's P.O.V

I was not the happiest person now. It was bad enough being told I have to record a whole album with a rookie but now I have to go and look for her, now my day is truly ruined, and it's only 10 am!

I had just opened the door when I saw a girl at the door. This girl was. . . Wow, just wow. She had blonde hair that reached her mid back and big brown eyes that anyone could get lost in very easily. She was wearing a purple dress that stopped mid-thigh and had ruffles on the end. At the top of the dress there was a white bow. On her feet she had purple boots that ended just under her knees. Over all she was very beautiful.

I was so enticed by her beauty I heard absolutely nothing Gramps was saying until I was hit over the head with a stapler that was most likely thrown by Gramps.

"What do you want now?" I asked a bit too harshly.

"Sit down you brat" He snarled back. I could see the girl was trying to suppress her laughter but was failing miserably at it. I sat down on the chair next to Blondie as she was reading the contract she was given.

Lucy's P.O.V

As I was reading my contract I was trying not to laugh at what was taking place around me. It took me at least five minutes to finish when I saw the small print. I attempted to read it but I couldn't make out one word, so I decided to leave it.

"Does anyone have a pen?" I asked. Mr Makarov's head shot up from whatever he was reading and handed me a pen. I mumbled thanks and proceeded to sign the contract. I gave the contract back and I saw the old man's mouth forming a smirk.

"Great, now that it's official . . . Have fun making the album together you two. My eyes widened at the statement.

"WHAT!" I screamed. Nuh uh, no way.

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Hope you guys liked chapter 1 of . . . . NUH UH, NO WAY!**

**Just to let you guys know, I am taking in song suggestions but I might not be able to work some into my chapters. Now I have to say something I forgot to do in the last chapter . . . . . the DISCLAIMER. I do not own Fairy Tail or the songs in this story. Also, sorry for making the first chapter so short, I didn't realise so I am going to try and make up for it.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Previously_

_"Great, now that it's official . . . Have fun making the album together you two"_

Lucy's P.O.V

"What do you mean making the album _together_?" I said, hoping that he was joking.

"He means that we are making an album together." Natsu sounded like he wanted to break something right there and then. I couldn't blame him, I mean he is so famous and I am so . . . not famous. This could ruin his image.

"I'm sorry but that's not what I signed on the contract." I said trying to sound professional.

"Oh Lucy, but you did." Mr Makarov smirked. "Didn't you read the small print?" Damn it. I knew I should have asked what it said. Now there is nothing I can do. I signed a contract, a legal document. Great.

"There really is nothing I can do, is there?"

"Not unless you want to give up everything you have worked for." He said with a more serious tone. Now I definitely can't do anything.

"Fine." I exasperated. "Great, now GET OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU LITTLE BRATS!" He screamed.

I got up and walked through the door with Natsu trailing behind me. I could see everyone staring at me from down the hall.

Natsu walked past me, turned around and stopped me in my tracks. He mumbled something about me having to sing for him so he could see if I needed some help or something.

"What, sorry I couldn't hear you?" He looked me straight in the eyes and said it louder.

"Sing" He said a little louder "No" I deadpanned. I really wasn't in the mood to sing right now and he doesn't even ask nicely. Nuh uh, I don't think so.

"Why not?" He asked sternly.

"Because I don't want to." I could see the irritation in his eyes. It was like he was trying to say '_don't fuck with me or else_' but he turned around and walked away to go and talk to the group of boys. I decided to go and ask Mirajane if she could show me around the studio.

"Sure but can the rest of the girls come too?" I nodded in response and she called the big group of girls over towards us.

"Hey there girl, what's your name?" Cana asked. "Lucy" I said shyly. I see Natsu listening into the conversation.

"If it's not too much trouble could we please start with the tour now?" I asked

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Mirajane said sweetly. Everyone sweat dropped and I giggled.

Grew up in a small tow- Damn it. Not now. Please not now. It's only a matter of time before the song gets so annoying that I'll have no choice but to sing it out.

"Hey guys, do you know how to get a song out of your head?" I asked. Maybe there was another way.

"Sing it out." They all said. Oh great. "Can Juvia ask why?" Juvia asked. I see she talks in third person. Interesting.

"Oh, um . . . well I have a song stuck in my head." I whispered. All of the girls' faces lightened up.

"SING IT. SING IT. SING I-"They all chanted but then I interrupted them.

"OK fine" I half yelled so that they could hear me. I could tell the boys heard because here was no longer loud chatter around them. I took in a deep breath and started.

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

At this point, everyone was listening with wide eyes.

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

The look on everyone's faces were priceless but Natsu's was the most funniest out them all.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

I took a deep breath and counted the beats so I could come in at the right time.

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway

This is my favourite part of the song cause it is the most exciting part!

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

I finished the song and waited for someone to say something but then Mirajane started clapping and everyone joined in until the whole crowd was clapping wildly. I could feel my cheeks heat up very quickly and I tried to hide it but it was no use, it was just too much.

"Thanks everyone." I mumbled shyly. I saw Natsu walking up to me with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Now why didn't you just sing for me in the first place?" I gave him a look that said '_Stop asking stupid questions or I will end you'._ His face paled and I started laughing like a mad man or in my case like a mad woman.

Everyone gave me questioning looks and I laughed harder. I couldn't help myself.

"I'm *giggle* sorry for *giggle* laughing so *giggle* much it was just *giggle* the look on Natsu's face." I said, refraining myself from laughing so much. He had an offended look on his face but quickly into a smirk.

"I need to use the toilet, be right back." He said walking past me.

"But you went thirty minutes a-" Said Mirajane but stopped in the middle of her sentence. Her face was paling which surprised me considering she was very pale naturally. I wonder what she saw. I was about to turn around when I suddenly felt someone's warm breath on my neck, giving me Goosebumps. I immediately turned red.

"Now who's the one with the funny face, huh?" Natsu whispered loudly. I think he has done enough. Time for my secret weapon.

"Natsu?" I acted all cute and shy and by the way his breath hitched he probably bought it Perfect, now I can finish him off.

"LUCY KI-"I was about to deliver my famous 'Lucy kick' when I felt something soft on my lips. Oh no. I pulled back immediately stormed out of the studio but not before delivering a Lucy Kick. I think that's enough for one day.

Natsu's P.O.V

Owwwww. Where the hell did that girl learn how to kick like that, but onto a more importantly, where did she learn how to kiss like that. Even though it was an accident it was still amazing. Her sort lips on mine. It felt like heaven but I barely know her name so I will just forget that this whole kissing thing happened, for her sake.

I thought that when I was teamed up with her it would be the end of _my _world but this might prove to be interesting.

**Hope you like it and just to let you guys know** **I am taking in song suggestions as long as they somehow sound NaLu-ish**


End file.
